tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
RKelly
RKelly is a contestant on TV Stars Paris. He is best known for winning the game despite being under the radar the entire time and for peeing on his competitors. Throughout the first episode, I Knew Catbug Would Protect Me, many contestants mistook RKelly to be Reed Kelly, a former competitor on TV Stars Hawaii. While he vulgarly spoke about young women and how he enjoys peeing on them, Sunshine, his partner, told him to stop talking about such vulgar things. He sang about his partner, Sunshine, multiple times in very confusing lyrics. He spoke of how the house looked expensive, and said that he would get his ‘slaves’ to build a house similar to it for himself. He then began to pee on the celebrities and cuss wildly – a feat that occurred several times more. In the second episode, This Is My Superbowl, RKelly kicked off the episode by exclaiming about him not having cheerios. He engaged in a fight with Roslyn over not being able to eat cheerios for breakfast. This fight continued until the VIP Challenge commenced. Later on, after barely losing the challenge, RKelly was voted as the MVP of the week, along with Sunshine. As a celebration, RKelly frequently talked about how he was an American patriot and that he was a top R&B star. In episode three, If I Were a Fish I’d Be a super Bass, RKelly talked about how he could sing and summon birds. He summoned a blue jay, killed it, and threw it at Nina. He later peed on toast and ate it, and then talked about how racist he is. He somehow won the VIP Challenge this time, securing himself and Sunshine life in the game. During episode four, I Don’t Understand Stupid, RKelly kept to himself and peed in the general direction of the Host. In episode five, O-U-T-C-A-S-T, RKelly advertised a urine diet that would allow for people to become skinny, much like himself. He informed Dan that being “fatist” was not real, and that he should try to pee a lot to get skinny. Later, at elimination, RKelly was confronted by the Host about peeing on people. He told him that he was not peeing on the Host himself, but in his general direction. During You’re Dead to Me, episode six, RKelly was seen as a major challenge threat. He was taunted about his peeing, and later on at elimination, received enough votes to tie against a second target, Nina. After votes tied, the celebrities re-voted, only for the vote to deadlock. RKelly and Nina participated in the first ever straw-drawing tiebreaker in TV Stars history. RKelly chose a longer straw that Nina, and thus she was eliminated from the competition. RKelly remained in the game, only this time, he was in the majority. In episode seven, Witch Powers, RKelly spoke about kids in Africa, and how they need snow to enjoy Christmas. He then won the VIP challenge – the first in the finale – and remained safe into the final three. While he sat back and enjoyed the VIP room, Roslyn, his only ally, worked to blindside Hali with Dan. Now in a final three situation against Dan, RKelly had to compete in the final challenge of the game – all about trivia. He failed to answer any questions correctly, and thus was last in the challenge’s overall placements. At the mercy of Roslyn, RKelly pleaded to go to the end with his pee and former alliance with her. He was spared by her and taken to the end, which in her mind, was an easy win for her. However, in the grand finale, Roslyn was criticized for how she played the game. This led to RKelly winning the game with four votes out of five – making him the fifth victor in TV Stars history.